Rinmoria
The story of the Islands of Rinmoria has been always a popular one among the inhabitants. However, the story of how Rinmoria recovered from the incident has become one of pride. The Islands of Rinmoria consist of Etu'Phar (the largest island), Amon'Dai (the island sharing borders with Alkanar) and the Nak'thul Okar, or "Three Sisters". It has a temperate climate, armed with the most volcanoes and the most treacherous terrain that has ever been found in any other continent. The saturation of magic in the atmosphere over Rinmoria is so high that the continent has its fair share of creatures unique to it. Why this continent is so important to Eduria - and the Republic - is because there are three very important, powerful allies that control everything across the continent. The Empire of Morragane The biggest and most powerful empire in all of Rinmoria. It takes up at least half of Etu'Phar, claims a vast amount of Amon'Dai, and has outposts across the Nak'thul Okar. Its technology is a form of magic-based machinery and ingenious engineering, and no wonder - the primary race that makes up most of the population of the Empire of Morragane are the quick-thinking, clever dark elves of the Asmoa lineage. The Empire of Morragane is not to be taken lightly. It has absolutely no land-based forces, but its navy is certainly a formidable entity on its own. While its airship technology is still in development, the level of technology is still fairly complex. They have not begun to utilise airships for military use, but it appears that they are making quite some progress. Scientia Nouveau aviators, especially Halyan Kerre, occasionally visits the Empire of Morragane to expand their knowledge. The Empire of Morragane is allies with the Melssentenian Republic - another reason why Faros Empire does not dare to push its boundaries further with the Republic as of now. Currently the Empire is headed by Emperor Markiss Ilhinden XIV. The Elganis Not much is known of this race except that they reside in the mountains and forests of Rinmoria on Etu'Phar. They are much older than many of the races on Litvantar, because they were originally Litvantarian dragons that gained so much knowledge they were able to take on human forms and use magic to the fullest. The Elganis are recognisable by their bronze or copper horns, their long ears, the visible scales on their skin, and their skin colour, which can often end up being various colours - even blue, green or purple. They dislike science and machinery, but are avid researchers of magic. Even the Neruthis Empire considers them to be equals in terms of magical power and knowledge. Their human forms are their true forms, and they often stand at well over seven feet. In their dragon forms, or "battle forms", they stand at 20-30 feet high (they are quadruped) and reach lengths of up to 45 feet, including their tails. The Republic is allied with the Elganis, but the Elganis refuse to step out of Rinmoria because it is the magical atmosphere that they depend on to perform their magics. Rinmorian Kushalyur The Rinmorian Kushalyur are of course related to their Edurian counterparts, except that they are wilder, more animalistic and more ruthless. They are more inclined to follow their old traditions and their power for magic. It is the Rinmorian Kushalyur who are the best shamans in Litvantar, and they are the ones in charge of testing would-be shamans and shamans in training. The Rinmorian Kushalyur are the origin of all Kushalyur in the world. These demons live scattered across the Empire of Morragane and in the countryside, preferring solitude compared to their more sociable Edurian relatives. Like all Kushalyur, they prefer to not fight - but when their aid is required, they are the best mediums between the Astral Planes and Litvantar. They are the only demons who can access the Celestial Planes more often than any other Planeswalker is allowed to. Category:Geography Category:Lore